When bestfriends get wet
by Ali44


Title: **When Best Friends Get Wet (Extended Version)**

Author: Posted: 03-25-2002

Disclaimer: Mine? I wish.

Genre: slightly smutty

Summary: Just a quick little somethin' inspired by the picture of a very wet DB for the MovieLine article. (http: to Anne and everyone else who requested more.

-

'Get in.'

'But Cordy, I'm still dressed. I'll get all wet.'

'Duh, Angel that's half the point.'

'But…'

'No buts Angel get in the Shower NOW' She said pushing him in.

'Okay, Now take your clothes off.'

'Cor…'

'Angel, your covered in icky sticky demon goo and you smell like you just crawled out of a sewer.'

'I did just crawl out of a sewer' he said under his breath.

'And I can't patch you up until you get it all off, and this way you get clean, your clothes get rinsed and all that slim goes down the drain back into the sewers it came from.'

'These are dry clean only'

'OFF'

Angel slowly shrugged out of his black duster that was now drenched as Cordelia stood arms folded with a very determined look on her face. Dropping the duster to the floor Angel stood letting the water run over his tired and bloody body.

'Oh My God, is that all your blood?

'Hard to tell' Angel said as he titled his head back letting the water run over his face and through his hair.

'Take your shirt off so I can see the damage'

'Um Cor…'

'Angel its nothing I haven't seen before' Well not exactly true, she had never before seen her best friend standing in his shower as the water rained down on to his heavenly body soaking his shirt making it cling to his skin. Warm water beading as it ran down his face in rivers, over his utterly kissable lips, only then to fall off the end of his chin onto his perfectly sculptured chest. Jeez Cor pull yourself together. She shook herself out of her reverie just as she was envisaging herself undoing the buttons with her teeth.

'Now, Take It Off.'

'I was going to ask you to help me.'

'Oh'

'I don' think I can do it by myself.'

'Oh' She said stepping into the shower fully clothed.

'Watch out Cordy You'll get wet'.

Too late, I already am she thought to herself.

-

The steam rolling up the shower walls brushed against her skin The air hot and moist which made breathing slightly more difficult. Or maybe that was the man standing before her. His head was back, broad shoulders rounded in exhaustion. He stood perfectly still, and to anybody else he would appear to be relaxed, but she knew better. She could see the left over adrenaline from the nights battle still coursing through his veins. Stepping closer, she reached for him and gently layed her hands flat against his chest. He raised his head and their eyes locked.

Okay Cor get a grip. So what if you're showering with your best friend. It happens all the time - yeah right, in B grade teen movies maybe. Hell my life is already a cheesy horror movie. She thought to herself before being distracted.

He slowly raised his left hand to his top button, wincing slightly due to the deep gashes that ran along his back. Stilling his movements by placing her hand over his, she took over the task of undoing the buttons. Ever so slowly she slipped the buttons through their holes.

And ever so slowly more of his chest was exposed to her.

We're fine. We're all fine here. He's fine I'm fine. Oh. My. God. is he fine!

Rock hard, manly boob muscles, sculptured abs. She found her attention diverted by the drops of water rolling down his chest, between the valleys of the well defined muscles. Sliding over his skin down to his belt buckle Gulp! where the water seemed to pool before it overflowed and continued its journey over his hips and down his legs. Leaving a trail of wet material in its path. Material that was now clinging suggestively to the most suggestive parts of her best friend.

Your no bone best friend! now who's the dumbass.

Forcibly shacking her head to clear her thoughts she took his left arm gently so as not to aggravate the torn flesh. She unbuttoned the left then the right cuff.

That's right, concentrate on taking his shirt off.

She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and tugged the incredibly wet shirt back off his shoulders.

No Not working.

Angel held her gaze and the rather large and usually spacious shower seemed to shrink.

'Turn around' she commanded. It was supposed to come out as command but ended up more breathy. She was sure that was caused by steam form the hot shower. Yep, defiantly the steam. Angel said nothing, but turned around.

She knew he liked his shower hot, he once told her it was like having a body temperature for a while, it made him feel warm. She understood that, but this was ridiculous he hair was going to friz out. Finally finding a topic that could distract her from the lovely lump of man meat before her she stuck to it. God she must look a sight. Plum coloured drawstring pajama pants and a white tank top. Correction rapidly wetting pj pants and white tank top. She was going to took like a contestant in a wet t'shirt competition in a minute. Wet t'shirt, wet shirt, wet shirt on the back of her best friend. Hell! She was back to him.

And what a mighty fine back it was

Less than steady hands reached up his back to grip the collar of his shirt. It was plastered to his back thanks to the combination of the drying blood and the steady stream of water. Tugging gently she had to literally peel the fabric from his back. The shirt gave way painstakingly slowly to smooth skin and the intricate tattoo that had always intrigued her. When did he get it? It must have been when he was Angelus. She couldn't comprehend the lengths he would have had to go to to have it remain permanent, because nothing marred his immortal skin for long. Before she realised she was doing it she had reached out to trace the design. Regaining her senses she reached outside the shower and grabbed the hand towel lying next to the sink as she threw the ruined shirt across the room to land in the bath.

Back into the shower she began to assess his wounds, dabbing the blood away. Leaning in close to him she reached her arm around in front of him under to dampen the towel under the shower in the process brushing her chest up against his back. She heard his intake of breath through clenched teeth and assumed it was from the pain caused by her pressing against a wound. Stepping back quickly she muttered a quick apology and applied her self to diligently cleaning his wound once more.

Smooth move Cor.

'Okay all done here. You can turn back around.'

Silently Angel turned back around.

'You want me to take a look at the gash on your thigh?' She asked hesitantly, with a small dash of hopeful.

Angel just nodded. His dark intense eyes never leaving hers. She licked her lips and swallowed hard.

Stepping into him her hand went to his belt. Hands shacking slightly, her co-ordination leaving her she found herself fumbling.

His larger, and much more steady hand quickly and expertly completing the job. He let his bants fall to the floor of the shower and stepping out of them kicked them aside.

In and out in and out. Come on girl you've been doing it all your life, its not that hard. In and out in and out.

She didn't mean to, but her eyesight dropped right along with his pants.

'Cor, its down lower.'

'huh?'

'the wound. Its down lower, just above my knee.'

'oh.' What who could blame her. It was Angel and he was standing there in nothing but black boxers. Black boxers that were being pelted with water and starting to cling.

Hel-lo salty goodness

'let me look'

'okay'

she dropped to her knees.

Oh sweet god!

And gently cleaned the blood and gunk out.

Sighing she looked up, only to see Angels face looking down at her. He reached a hand down and pulled her up.

'All done?'

'Uh huh'

Still holding her close he reversed their positions. She was now directly under the spray of the shower.

Angel came forward and placed a sweet and tender kiss on her forehead before he turned and quickly stepped out of the shower.

Oh My God!

With his back to her, he dropped his boxers to the floor and taking a towel dried himself off.

Oooh My God!

He turned back to her as he wrapped the towel low on his lean hips. Picking up his boxers and tossing them into the bath along with the rest of his clothes. She just stood rooted to the spot chewing on her lower lip with a glazed look on her face.

'Cor, I'm just going to go lye down for…. two or three years. Why don't you finish your shower'

'It's not my shower?'

'Cor, you've been standing in here with me for half an hour. You had to peel my sopping wet clothes off me, then you washed all the yuck off me.'

It was true she had practically given him a sponge bath, she thought to herself

'Cordelia, you can't tell me you didn't get wet?'

It was a rhetorical question. She didn't have to answer that, did she? He was talking about the water? Right? He couldn't know! Could he?

Angel shot her a wicked grin and reached into the shower and turned the cold water on as hard it could go before exiting the bathroom.

'Aaargggggggghhhhhhhhh'

Damn vampire senses. But hell who was she to argue. She really did need a cold shower.

The End


End file.
